


Too Good Looking of A Man

by TheConsequences



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsequences/pseuds/TheConsequences
Summary: An alternate universe where Marcus wears tuxedos instead of his hipster clothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on this website. Please bear with my terrible writing. Reading over this makes me realize how terrible I write haha

Several eyes looked in the same direction as the man confidently strides down the sidewalk. Whispers erupted among those female and male on-lookers while they lustfully looked at the man. He noticed a group of females and gently told them a, "Good morning ladies." and continued his way. Those who were not affected by his charm just looked at him strangely, wondering who the hell he was to wear a suit to be taking a regular morning walk. He just continued to smile as music loudly blared from the speakers that were in his backpack, the bass going in sync with the accelerating heartbeats of those blushing as they looked at him. He just gave them a knowing look while he smiled and headed inside a cafe.  
"Marcus, the usual?"  
The man simply nodded as he sat down on a stool and scrolled through his phone. No one inside the cafe was affected, as they were already used to seeing Marcus wearing tuxedos for no reason. in the corner of the cafe, there sat a man who had tattoos covering every part of his skin exposed and a mask. He just stared at Marcus while the man laughed along with the barista with a joke he told. Wrench couldn't understand how someone could be so happy all the time. Didn't his mouth hurt? Was he tired of getting those stares all the time? A loud ringing interrupted his thoughts as he grumpily took it.  
"Wrench, come back. Sitara needs to talk to you. And I need a drink. Later.", T-Bone's accented voice suddenly stopped which meant he suddenly hanged up without even letting him speak. Wrench got up from his spot and stretched. His back ached and he groaned as he heard his back crack and cracked his knuckles, knowing he had to get ready to sit in a badly lit basement all day, without speaking to anyone. He had seen that the man was already saying his goodbyes to everyone inside the store, already heading towards the door to leave when suddenly his phone rang and an angry expression took over his face. He'd never seen him look like that, so he was mildly interested. Wrench just slowly walked towards the door to leave and pretended he had dropped something to stall the amount of time to eavesdrop.  
"What do you want?", a rude tone of voice took over the man when the other side of the call just ignored it and continued to speak. As Wrench picked up his phone, he was surprised when the man suddenly screamed and smashed his phone to the ground. On-lookers looked at him strangely and he just shrugged as he picked up the pieces up his phone. "Weird." Wrench simply stated as he picked up his phone off the ground.  
"What's up, robot boy? Pretty cool mask you got there."  
Wrench made brief eye contact with the man and noticed how brown his eyes were. They looked like honey, and wondered how someone's eyes could be so brown in the sunset. Two carets appeared on Wrench's mask as he waved to Marcus and decided to hurry up as he got a message from josh. The suited man was mildly interested in what the face under his mask looked like, so he mused about it on the way to his evening job.  
"Wrench, you're three minutes later than last time Sitara called you to come.", Josh said as Wrench walked down the steps. Wrench dramatically gasped and put a hand to his chest as he proceeded to sit down onto a plastic chair you find in a low-budget office. He wanted to make some small talk to unwind the tense atmosphere and proceeded to talk about a gadget he was working on. Wrench had become too passionate speaking about the "Solar-Powered Penis Whacker", when he noticed Josh was ignoring him.  
"Look at you. You've become so brain-washed by technology you won't even listen to me.", but continued to be ignored by Josh as he kept typing onto his laptop and had his eyes darting side to side to keep up with his typing.  
"Speak for yourself, you're wearing it." Sitara's loud voice infiltrated the quiet basement as she watched her step, trying to avoid the spray paint cans placed on the sides of the steps. "I need you to do something for me." Two question marks appeared on Wrench mask as he was curious and made a signal with his hand for Sitara to continue.  
"Well, more like a private investigation." Wrench told her he just built shit, he doesn't stalk people.  
"Exactly." Sitara then proceeded to take out a pair of binoculars, a small telescope and then took out a neon pink duffel bag.  
"Sure, give me the brightest fucking color. No one will think I'm not doing any suspicious shit."  
"Josh, print out the picture of the person Wrench has to investigate."  
Josh clicked on a button and then there came the whirring of the printer, probably on its last days of life. Sitara took the paper, skimming over the information of the person, folded in half two times, and placed it into one of the secret pockets of Wrenchs' spiked jacket. Sitara simply pat his shoulder and said a simple "good luck", before Wrench gathered up his things and headed out. Wrench sighed as he gathered his things and headed again. Outside, he dropped the bag on the ground and decided to look at the person he was “investigating”. As he unfolded the paper, his breath hitched as he slowly unfolding the paper, already recognizing those brown eyes.  
“Fuck, really?” Two tears appeared on his mask because he had no idea where the man was going to be. Maybe he went home, Wrench thought to himself, checking the time and seeing it was already 7.  
“Who the hell goes home that early?” Wrench picked up the pink duffel bag and just decided to walk around. Where the hell would someone who wears tuxedos and has a extreme charm be at 7 in the evening? Wrench had realized. The club, No, the strip club.  
“Well, let’s go see some ladies.”  
“So, boy, what do have for us today?”  
The man looked at the crowd while he just sighed. He hated his job, but the fact that he had sex appeal helped with getting bonuses in his pay.  
“So today I’m going to do some crazy shit for y’all.”  
The “tuxedo-man”, the nicknamed donned by his co-workers and boss, proceeded to grab something out of his suit pockets. There in his hand, were two orange balls. The crowd just stared on and wondered why the hell the owner of the strip club decided to hire a guy that looked like he could work the pole, but only had the skill of juggling. Marcus winked at the crowd, eliciting some wolf-whistles from it and started juggling at a steady pace. He then added a third ball in and slowly walked off the stage. He kept his gaze focused on the balls and decided to sit on one of the laps of the viewer on the front row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done. woowee

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Marcus and Wrench met, so they see each other as strangers. I completely changed the beginning of the plot, but it will still follow some of the original plot.


End file.
